


[霜铁]《因为你爱上一个世界》四

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 霜铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 霜铁。背景为复联Ⅰ。Loki没有被带回Asgard，而是暂时交由Tony看管，类似于软禁的留在Stark大厦。 与原剧情有偏差。先性后爱。记不清一些情节了，可能会出现把复联 Ⅰ之后的剧情套到这儿的情况。





	[霜铁]《因为你爱上一个世界》四

被按在床上的时候Tony还有些恍惚，接着Loki的唇就压下来。他的吻绵长而温柔，一时之间Tony没忍住将他和跨坐在自己身上狂野的与自己热吻的各色女人。不得不说，Loki比她们都好看。  
“这个时候只能想着我。”Loki从Tony唇上挪开附在他耳边边低声开口边将热气也吹进去，他含住Tony的耳朵从耳廓舔吻到耳垂，手上灵巧的解开Tony衬衫的纽扣。耳朵上的痒牵连到心上，Tony难耐的喘了口气，手伸上去解Loki的皮带。  
Tony处在下位，将皮带抽出的时候难免不小心碰上Loki那处。手只是蹭过去Tony也感觉到了Loki的热度，Loki被他不经意的触碰带的一阵兴奋，他哑着声音在Tony耳边开口：“小心点。”“我的错。”扬手将皮带扔到床下，Tony仰头咬了一口Loki的下巴，他极善调情之道，知道怎样让Loki的火烧的更旺。  
Loki几乎就要没耐心脱衣服。他压抑住将那几块布料撕裂的冲动，停住了解纽扣的手往下伸去脱了Tony的裤子。手按在身下这具躯体上感受他的轻颤，Loki顺着他的腰线摸到翘臀上，接着侵入他的身体。  
Tony难耐的皱了皱眉，他还不是很能适应这种感觉。他放松着身体接纳Loki，感受着他在自己身体里每一个细微的动作。  
这个晚上Tony连梦都没做。  
  
在下位其实是很不错的，不像在上面那么累，也能爽到，就是腰这块儿和那块儿实在是不舒服。Tony半眯着眼享受Loki的按摩，他应该的，毕竟把自己整成这样都是他的锅。  
要是放在Loki侵略地球那会儿，有人告诉他大反派会干这事儿，他绝对不相信。要是Thor看到现在这个场面，不知道会怎么想。他嘴角一弯，笑声没来得及发出来Loki恰好施力按在了最为酸痛的那处，逼的他唇间逸出声呻吟。  
Tony捏了捏Loki压在床上的手：“别那么用力，温柔点对我。”“嗯哼。”Loki不置可否，鼻间哼出两个音节，手上动作继续。  
但是找男人就会比找女人麻烦很多。Tony手仍然捏在Loki手腕上，他脑子里继续盘算着。找女人拔枪就可以走，找男人还得...酸痛一下子袭来，Tony中断了思考，他转头看着Loki。  
Loki似笑非笑的低头看着他，他手上的动作又是温和的轻柔缓慢。“你可想想是谁把我弄成这样的。”Tony看着Loki，他装着若无其事的开口。  
“我顺便想了想以后会是谁做我现在做的这个事。”Loki勾起唇角：“我发现我想不到，因为不一定会是哪个人。然后我就没控制好力道。这不能怪我。”  
Loki在暗示什么，Tony听出来了他的意思，但他得装傻。“我也想不到会是谁，估计从好看的男星先下手？比如Tom·He...”Loki用又一次“没控制好力道”打断了他的话。   
“追求者要对被追求者很好。”Tony把Loki说过的话拿出来压他。“我听说如果被追求者是被众人追捧的那种，追求者稍稍的不遂他的意会被注意。”Loki很快反击，“就像《霸道Stark爱上我》*那样。我看到过形容这种状况的一句话：‘女人，你成功引起了我的注意’。”  
“你从哪儿看来的这种东西？”Tony身体一抖一阵恶寒，他捏了捏Loki的手腕让他继续按。“你的AI管家按照‘如何追到Tony·Stark’搜索出来的。”Loki手上继续动作。“Jar？”Tony抬了抬眼皮喊道。Jarvis在床前投出光屏，Tony侧头看去。  
搜索栏显示着“如何追到Tony·Stark”，搜索结果简直不堪入目。像Loki所说的那样，以他为男主的小说遍地都是，《与Tony·Stark的恋爱》*《我是Mrs.Stark》*《与Stark的那夜》*《我与Stark的那些过往》*。最令人难受的是一篇叫《霸道总裁俏作者》*的小说，那个作者直接把自己写进小说里，由小说名字就可以看出来。  
Tony沉默了。Loki大笑起来，他让Jarvis关掉了光屏。“要是有时间我真想欣赏欣赏那其中的几篇。”他俯身亲了一下Tony的腰窝，再往下几寸就是被他揉的红痕遍布指印斑驳的臀部。Loki眼神定在那处，Tony感受到了他的眼神伸手拉上被子：“你要是敢做你现在心里想的事我就一炮轰飞你。”  
Loki耸耸肩摊了摊手，他起身走到了Tony的衣柜前。屈肘撑着头Tony斜眼看着他手指滑过那些衣服然后定在其中一件上将它取出，走过来的时候身上虚影一闪已经是穿着一件看上去像是手里那件衣服的情侣衫。  
虽然没有西装那么惊艳但也是好看。Tony站起来无所谓的接过衣服，他拿起换洗的衣物往浴室走。他感受到了Loki牢牢钉在他身上的眼神，这让他想到了前天的那次。  
遥控器放哪儿去了来着？泡进浴缸里的时候Tony想了想，他应该是随身带着的，最起码在昨天晚上的时候是在身上的。  
为了防止Loki干出些什么事儿，Thor在他身体里植入了电击器，一按遥控器就会电的他倒在地上颤抖。Thor在给他演示的时候还想按一下让Tony看看Loki会怎样，Tony想了想还是算了。  
这下那遥控器可真是一点用都没有了。Tony扶住额头叹了口气。  
“Sir，Miss Potts给您发来一封邮件。她注明了就算您不看我也得念给您听。”擦干了身体换好衣服Tony正要推开浴室门就听到Jarvis提醒他。“大体讲什么？”Tony顿了顿打开门，他看到Loki坐在沙发上逗着Dummy。  
“关于今天晚上的宴会。Miss Potts于一周前就已经通知过您，而您一直没有将它提上日程。我按照您的话回复了Miss Potts您仍处于休假状态，Miss Potts今天发来的邮件大体意思是您要是不去她就拧断您的脖子。”Jarvis温和的讲完，然后Tony听到Loki笑了一声。  
Tony忽视了他。顿了顿Jarvis又开口问道：“Miss Potts又发来一条邮件。”“念。”Tony坐在沙发上拍了拍蹭过来的Dummy，失了宠的Loki往他那边靠了点对着Dummy招了招手，它没理他。Tony笑着看了他一眼。  
“您要是穿着战甲去她就让国防部没收您所有战甲。”Loki闻言笑起来：“我想看看中庭人的宴会。”“你已经看过一次了，小鹿斑比。”Tony一口回绝：“你还顺便毁了它。”“我可以易容，或者隐身。”Loki手伸过去揽住Tony的腰，他转过头去亲了他一口：“Come on，你知道被禁足有多难过。”  
“我也知道你为什么你会被禁足。”Tony任着他亲完，他抬头看着他。“我投降。”Loki指了指床头柜上的遥控器让Dummy拿过来：“你可以试试按了这东西之后我会怎么样。”  
Tony接过遥控器：“等你该被电的时候再说吧。”希望不要有这个时候。

[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> *：《霸道Stark爱上我》借鉴于《霸道总裁爱上我》，其余皆属瞎编。


End file.
